criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Sight for Sore Eyes
A Sight for Sore Eyes is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the seventeenth case in The Syndicate and the seventeenth case overall. It takes place as the second case in the Vertigo Falls district of Easthaven. Plot Following the discovery that multiple businesses were gathering at a trade fair, Chief Henderson saw the event as a good opportunity to discover which business had connections to the great game. He then directed Grayson and the player to Millenia Square, where they found large crowds rioting. Grayson then fired his gun into the air to quieten the protesting crowd, before the pair decided to have a look and asses the damages. There, they found the body of banking CEO Carlos Vanzetti, blood streaking down his face from his removed eyes. They first shipped the body to Daphne who, intrigued by the cause of death, insisted that the killer removed the victim's eyes with their own fingers. The pair continued investigating, then suspecting nurse on strike Serena Palucci, Velma's sweetheart and hippie Vinnie Anderson, and Best Venture CEO Jackson Pratt. Then, a burned Mildred rushed in, insisting that one of the protesters had just hurled a molotov cocktail at her. They then hurried Applegrove Avenue, home to many businesses in the district, to uncover the aggressive protester. There, they discovered her to be protester Karen Cutler. Karen insisted she threw the molotov to do her part in bringing down the corrupt police force of Easthaven, before they arrested her for attacking a police officer. They also questioned journalist Noah White. An ornate box was then discovered holding multiple eyes, which Matthew determined belonged to not just Carlos, confirming they were dealing with a serial killer. The pair then discovered that Vinnie used to work as an employee for Carlos, but was fired, and that Jackson sent spies to Carlos' company to sabotage him. It was also discovered that Serena and Carlos used to be high school sweethearts, but Carlos cheated on her multiple times, and that Carlos attempted to pay Karen in exchange for sexual favours. Finally, they arrested Serena for the multiple murders. Serena initially shook her head and laughed, denying her involvement. Grayson pressed on, prompting to Serena to insist she was just a nurse, not a serial killer. Grayson quickly picked up on Serena's mistake and recounted how they'd never told her it was a serial killer's work, prompting Serena to snap the clipboard in her hand and confess to the crime. When asked why she did it, she replied that her target was always businessmen, CEOs, the like, and it was justice for every drop of pain they inflicted upon the people. She insisted that many a time she'd been called in to help a person who'd attempted suicide after being backstabbed by a corrupt businessman, insisting that for every one she'd met, they were all the same; evil and corrupt. After seeing the pain in hospital wings, she started traveling the country and targeting a different CEO each time. Her first kill, over seven years ago, was an entertainment CEO from the Midwest. She recounted how she always removed their eyes with her hands and kept them all in a box as a token for each kill, reminding her why she carried on killing. Disgusted by Serena's sick modus operandi, they arrested her. In court, Serena was sentenced to life imprisonment with mandatory counselling sessions by Judge Watson. Post-trial, Valerie approached the player and Nancy and requested their help with a personal matter. Valerie confessed that Grayson was mostly open with her, but not about his birthday, considering his birthday to be a waste of time. She then requested the pair's help in discovering Grayson's birthday so she could throw him a bash, insisting she'd pay generously. When Nancy reassured her payment wasn't necessary, the pair set to work and headed back to Applegrove Avenue where Grayson spent time contemplating. There, they found Grayson looking over a photo album, with one photo being taken at his fifth birthday. Nancy then queried about his birthday, prompting Grayson to reply that it didn't matter. Nancy then insisted that it did matter and tilted her head, with Grayson then admitting it was during the coming weekend. When Nancy insisted they must throw a party, Grayson refused and insisted he didn't want to talk about it. They then spoke to Valerie again, with the media mogul thanking them for helping her but she didn't want to pressure Grayson into celebrating. Meanwhile, Vinnie requested to speak to Raymond and the player about something he knew from working with Carlos. Vinnie told them that when Jackson was sending spies to sabotage Carlos' business, he did some digging of his own and discovered something that would ruin Jackson's career, but died before he could release it. Armed with this information, they headed back to the square to investigate Carlos' stand, eventually finding his satchel. After unlocking it and sending the contents to William, William confirmed that Carlos discovered a series of payments from Jackson's account to an unidentified account. Knowing a prominent business had connections the great game, Raymond theorised that Best Venture was said company. They then confronted Jackson who refused to say anything, before hurrying away. Back in the precinct, as the team regrouped to discuss the findings, Raymond insisted the team needed to investigate Best Venture further and discover Jackson's secret. With no time to waste, they headed off for Best Venture's headquarters. Summary Victim *'Carlos Vanzetti' (found with his eyes ripped out) Murder Weapon *'Manual Removal' Killer *'Serena Palucci' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats custard pie. *The suspect takes antidepressants. *The suspect owns a hamster. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has ginger hair. *The suspect wears red nail polish. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats custard pie. *The suspect owns a hamster. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats custard pie. *The suspect takes antidepressants. *The suspect owns a hamster. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has ginger hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats custard pie. *The suspect takes antidepressants. *The suspect owns a hamster. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears red nail polish. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats custard pie. *The suspect takes antidepressants. *The suspect owns a hamster. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats custard pie. *The killer takes antidepressants. *The killer owns a hamster. *The killer has ginger hair. *The killer wears red nail polish. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Millenia Square. (Clues: Victim's Body, Cardboard Box, Stand Flyers, Protest Sign) *Examine Stand Flyers. (Result: Hospital Info) *Examine Hospital Info. (Result: Crossed Out Name; New Suspect: Serena Palucci) *Interrogate Serena over the strike. *Examine Protest Sign. (Result: Peace Sign; New Suspect: Vinnie Anderson) *Question Vinnie about the protests. (New Crime Scene: Illustrious Bank) *Investigate Illustrious Bank. (Clue: Wallet) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Jackson Pratt) *Speak to Jackson about the victim's murder. *Examine Cardboard Box. (Result: Bloody Gloves) *Analyze Bloody Gloves. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes antidepressants) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats custard pie) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Applegrove Avenue. (Clues: Broken Glass, Torn Notepad, Ornate Box) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Molotov Cocktail) *Analyze Molotov Cocktail. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Karen Cutler) *Arrest Karen for attacking Mildred. (Attribute: Karen takes antidepressants) *Examine Torn Notepad. (Result: Handwriting) *Examine Handwriting. (Result: Handwriting Identified; New Suspect: Noah White) *Interrogate Noah on the murder. (Attribute: Noah eats custard pie) *Examine Ornate Box. (Result: Eyes) *Analyze Eyes. (11:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a hamster; New Crime Scene: Bank Vault) *Investigate Bank Vault. (Clues: Broken Card, Carlos' File) *Examine Broken Card. (Result: Employee Card) *Confront Vinnie about working for Carlos. (Attribute: Vinnie eats custard pie and owns a hamster) *Examine Carlos' File. (Result: List of Employees) *Analyze List of Employees. (08:00:00) *Confront Jackson about sending spies to sabotage the victim. (Attribute: Jackson eats custard pie, takes antidepressants, and owns a hamster) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Serena over restarting the riot. (Attribute: Serena eats custard pie, takes antidepressants, and owns a hamster; New Crime Scene: Fountain) *Investigate Fountain. (Clues: Torn Photo, Noah's Bag) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Risqué Photo) *Speak to Karen about the victim cropping her face over a bikini picture. (Attribute: Karen eats custard pie and owns a hamster) *Examine Noah's Bag. (Result: Legal Paper) *Analyze Legal Paper. (02:00:00) *Confront Noah over the victim suing him for defamation. (Attribute: Noah takes antidepressants and owns a hamster) *Investigate Wooden Bench. (Clues: Trash Can, Torn Tie) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Brooch) *Analyze Brooch. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has ginger hair) *Examine Torn Tie. (Result: Tie) *Analyze Tie. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red nail polish) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Open for Business (2/5). (No stars) Open for Business (2/5) *See how you can help Valerie. *Investigate Applegrove Avenue. (Clue: Photo Album) *Examine Photo Album. (Result: Birthday Photo) *Examine Birthday Photo. (Result: Grayson's Words) *Tell Valerie what you found. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Vinnie knows. (Reward: Work Outfit) *Investigate Millenia Square. (Clue: Carlos' Satchel) *Examine Carlos' Satchel. (Result: Documents) *Examine Documents. (Result: Carlos' File) *Analyze Carlos' File. (08:00:00) *Confront Jackson about the payments. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in The Syndicate Category:Vertigo Falls